The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling or bleeding fluid out of a container which is closed by a plug.
Certain Navy applications require that oil-filled cables be towed from the stern of a ship. It is important that these cables be free of any air bubbles since any air entrapment in the cable causes degraded performance depending upon the depth at which the cable is towed. In the past, these air bubbles have been removed from these oil-filled cables by many man-hours of labor under hazardous conditions. A group of workmen was required to lay a large section of the cable on the fantail of the ship and stop it off so as to resist the pull of the remainder of the cable payed out from the stern of the ship. The cable is then raised progressively from stern to forward until the air bubbles are at a forward entry port of the cable, and then men stand on the cable to create a pressure to expel the bubbles from the port. Complete removal of all of the air bubbles is almost impossible by this procedure and, depending upon the sea state, this operation can be quite hazardous.